masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Destruction (Item Power)
| rank = | item = Sword Mace Axe Bow Staff Wand | effect = * Target unit must Resist or suffer exactly worth of Irreversible Damage. * Weapon-triggered Touch Attack. | general = true | availability = Create Artifact Treasure Merchant The Gift }} "Destruction" is an Item Power derived from . It may be added to Magical Weapons created for Heroes via Create Artifact. Some of the 250 premade Items possess this power, and these can be found mainly as Treasure during the campaign. Unfortunately, its poor damage potential against most enemies makes "Destruction" a categorically overpriced effect. Effect A Wizard may imbue a weapon with a tendency to spontaneously disintegrate opponents. "Destruction" works best on the unwary or those lacking resistance to evil or elemental magic. "Destruction" grants the bearer a Touch Attack that has a chance to destroy a single . The "touch" only triggers during the type of attack for which the host weapon is designed. These are, respectively: * Bow: * Staff, Wand: * Mace, Sword: * Axe: and (if applicable) When this Item Power triggers, a die roll d10 is thrown against the target's score. If the rolled number is higher than the Resistance score, the target unit immediately suffers Irreversible Damage Points equal to the full of one of its , slaying one figure instantly (and possibly inflicting further to the next figure in line if the slain figure was already wounded). Units with or more resistance are immune to this Power. They are still subjected to the Touch Attack, but are never affected by it. The attribute on Staves and Wands does not affect "Destruction". Strategy : Bearing the following issues in mind, and considering all the other useful powers possible on a Magical Weapon, crafting '"Destruction"' is not recommended. The Disintegrate Spell, which completely annihilates any unit with less than , is so strong that the in-game documentation of this Item Power (Destruction, resist or be disintegrated) could be considered a piece of false advertising. The reality is that this Power may only disintegrate one figure in a unit, and is by no means guaranteed to succeed like Disintegrate is. In general, a Touch Attack made by a Hero isn't particularly useful. The mechanic faces three large obstacles: * Victims of a Touch Attack make one resistance roll per attacking figure, and Heroes are . * Touch Attacks are designed to scale up with , so individually their effects are paltry. * Dangerous foes very frequently have or more. "Destruction" in particular applies no penalties to the enemy unit's Resistance score, meaning that it's unlikely to overcome it. To encapsulate, "Destruction" makes a low number of die rolls, faces a slim chance of success with each die roll, and usually achieves a minor result when successful. There are a number of Item Powers that inflict a "resist or suffer" effect on the Hero's target, and all of them are guilty of these shortcomings to some degree: Acquisition Create Artifact With , "Destruction" may be added to a Weapon of your own design through Create Artifact. Making strong Items through this spell is an incredibly expensive and time-consuming process. Some recipes are more expensive than the Spell of Mastery. The proposition is made more reasonable by the Artificer and Runemaster Retorts. Overland :Main article: Magical Items in Treasure The game data files contain 250 pre-defined Items. Of these, 14 possess the "Destruction" power. This power causes a premade Item to demand that the Wizard have particular Spellbooks in order to appear in Treasure, and the requirements are irregular. There are three different ways by which you can acquire one of these pre-defined Items: * By winning a difficult Encounter. * By purchasing it from a Merchant, a random petitioner. * As result of a Random Event called "The Gift". It is often better to acquire items in this way, as it means you do not need to spend any time or to create them. Still, Items found through these means are in no way guaranteed to exactly suit your needs. The table below lists the pre-defined Items with this power. Category:Item Powers